Head vs Heart
by imextremelyfamous
Summary: Rose Weasley inherited her mother's logic and morale plus her father's sense of humour and heart; but when both are really put to the test, which will win out?
1. Rose Weasley

_**Disclaimer: All characters, settings and basically everything else belong to J. K. Rowling. Enjoy.**_

Chapter One

As Rose Weasley stepped off the Hogwarts Express, she took in the breathtaking sight that was Hogwarts castle itself; it was then that she realised that this was the last time she would ever do just that. She was now in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that very moment, the moment she saw her magical home once again for the first time after a long summer away, would never happen again. She was completely awestruck: the castle looked more spectacular to her than it ever had before, as though she was finally seeing it in its entirety. _Hogwarts needs this..._ She thought. _It needs a sense of urgency... a fear that it could disappear at any moment. _She took a moment to blink, one hand over her heart, the other balled into a tight fist beside her. Her parents had seen it, she was sure of that: although it seemed morbid, Rose was under the impression that Hogwarts would have been at its most beautiful under attack; she almost longed to witness it glowing from the fire that was trying to consume it, and thriving from the blood people were willing to give to protect it...

Suddenly, she was distracted from her thoughts as a shove from behind her brought her back to reality. "Are you going to move at all, or were you planning on just standing there for the rest of term?" A slytherin girl she had never met before asked sarcastically; Rose mumbled a vague apology and shuffled out of the way, the girl stormed off but Rose could still hear her complain to her friend. "Bloody Gryffindors think they own the place."

She sighed; she really didn't understand the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor. _She_ didn't usually have a problem with them - not anymore than any specific people in her own house or the other two anyway. That was one of the few subjects on which her and her father disagreed: he was of the attitude that all Slytherins were either annoying bitches or slimy gits, and encouraged her to think the same; when she tried to reason he would simply go on about "Draco Malfoy" and the infamous "Lord Voldemort" and when it came to the war and his own time at Hogwarts there really was no use arguing with him, as her mother frequently reminded her.

"Rose!" Said a familiar voice from behind her and she quickly turned around. "Nev- I mean- Professor Longbottom!" She cried enthusiastically, throwing her arms around her Herbology teacher in a friendly embrace. "It's been too long!" She joked, having only seen him the previous weekend at her house when he came round for dinner; he chuckled too, tousling her hair like he had done all her life. The two received a couple of confused and judgmental looks from other students, particularly Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

"I still can't believe it's your seventh year!" Neville exclaimed, she bit her lip nervously and shrugged, not quite believing it herself either; his eyes widened as he smiled. "Let's hope it's a lot less eventful than my last year, eh?" Rose shook her head in mock disapproval, laughing nonetheless.

"That's not very respectful Professor!" She accused, and he opened his mouth wide in mock offense; the two had always had a not-so-serious approach to each other, and her lessons with Neville were never short of banter. A few students believed her good grades to be simply down to favouritism, she was top of the class after all, but she didn't really take any notice: she had inherited her mother's brains; her father said that himself - let others believe what they want.

"Well, Rosie...you better get going, you'll miss the sorting otherwise! You don't want to miss your last sorting - I hear the hat's song is a cracker this year!" He lightly punched her on the arm and pushed her in the direction of the castle, she obeyed, walking off and chuckling. "I'm sure it is Professor...I'm sure it is..."

She wandered towards the carriages, not really fussy about who she sat with – she was kind of a drifter, adapting her personality and friends with her mood, she wasn't really the type for "best friends" - as far as she was concerned her family were her best friends and even they were a little too much for her most of the time. _Speak of the devil_, she thought, as she saw Albus Potter waving at her to join him, Lily and their year's Quidditch Captain and Albus' best friend, Nicholas Wood. Rose was never fond of Wood, he always insisted that she call him "Nick" but his smooth talking ways just made her feel ill to be perfectly honest... his arrogance far outshone his abilities in her opinion.

"Where's Hugo?" He asked as she climbed into the carriage. "Hell if I know... he slinked off to find his girlfriend the minute we stepped on the train." Rose replied, rolling her eyes and shrugging. Albus and Wood looked genuinely disappointed and resumed the conversation they had been having before she'd turned up; Rose sighed inwardly, slightly annoyed that he obviously had more concern for her brother than they did for her. Lily, however, seemed oddly silent, she was usually so chatty...in fact she hardly ever shut up. "You okay Lils?" Rose asked, leaning in close to show her concern.

"No." Was the reply she received; after a pause that lasted for a little too long in Roses opinion, Lily continued. "Peter Mclaggen asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend on the train...but Al scared him off." Rose sighed and turned to Albus.

"Another one? You scared away _another_ one? What did you say this time?" She asked, frustrated with her cousin's constant over-protective behaviour with his younger sister, not that she blamed him_this _time, she had no doubt that Mclaggen had inherited his father's infamous womanizing reputation, though she'd never admit it to Albus of course.

Albus frowned, his green eyes shining vivid the way they did when he was worked up. "All I said...was that if he ever touched my little sister I would hex him into next year. It's not my fault if he didn't think he could take me." Lily let out a distressed cry of annoyance and crossed her arms defiantly, looking anywhere but at her brother.

"Of course he's not going to think he can take you! Not only are you a whole two years above him, you're the bloody son of Harry Potter for Merlin's sake!" Rose shook her head and thanked the heavens that she was the older sibling; she simply couldn't handle a protective older brother like Albus, not that Hugo would have anything to be protective about: the closest thing she'd ever had to a boyfriend was Leo, her pet cat. Not the she wanted a boyfriend, no... She was far too focused on her studies, and staying sane for that matter; from what she had observed as soon as girls got boyfriends, or even just started wanting boyfriends, they went completely bonkers.

Albus glared at her, then crossed his arms and looked away, mirroring the actions of his sister. Rose rolled her eyes and puffed in exasperation; the carriage remained silent for the rest of the ride, apart from the occasional mumble between Albus and Wood as they exchanged Chocolate Frog cards. Rose only owned two of those cards – they had been particularly difficult to collect, she certainly gained a few pounds searching for them, but by her third year she had finally done it. Those two cards were of her mother and father, and nothing made her more proud than looking at them every once in a while, their young faces smiling back at her. She chuckled silently to herself as she heard her father's voice in her head. "A Wizard Card of my very own! It's my greatest achievement yet! ...after you and Hugo of course, Rosie."

After another ten minutes or so the carriage finally came to a halt outside the entrance to the Castle, and one by one the students entered, all anxiously anticipating another year. Albus, "Nick" and Lily Potter walked off quickly; Lily to get away from her siblings and find her usual 5th Year friends at the Hufflepuff table, Albus to get a good seat and heckle anyone that didn't choose Gryffindor and Wood to go and gloat about a new Quidditch move his father had taught him during the summer. Rose took her usual seat: right at the end of the Gryffindor table; to this day she still had no idea why she had been sorted into Gryffindor... Ravenclaw or even Slytherin would have been her guess... she was not so conceited as to not notice her judgmental and sarcastic tendencies. Nevertheless she was glad of it, her parents were proud, and having Neville as her head of house certainly was a perk if nothing else.

She suddenly felt a pang in her right shoulder as someone violently brushed past her; big surprise, it was Sylvia Drake, a girl that really did no favours for Slytherin House's reputation. She didn't even stop to apologise, instead she eagerly ran into the arms of her boyfriend: Scorpius Malfoy; together, they were the 'IT' couple of Slytherin. Scorpius and Sylvia were both in Rose's year, and it had been apparently huge news when they started dating during the year previous; Lily, in an enthusiastic gossiping fit, had informed a rather uninterested Rose that Sylvia had spent the _whole_ summer at Malfoy Manor. Despite the fact that Scorpius was in the least popular house, and that his girlfriend was the most unpleasant girl you'd ever have the misfortune to meet, everyone seemed to want to be his friend, even Lily Potter had a more than obvious crush on him. Albus Potter on the other hand, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for that matter, hated him. Rose thought the rivalry between Albus and Scorpius had always been terribly cliché, but nonetheless would agree with her father's stereotype that Scorpius Malfoy was about as much of a "slimy git" as they came.

_Urgh. _Thought Rose, and she turned her gaze away from Scorpius and Sylvia as they began what Rose could only describe as eating each other's faces. She shivered slightly, shaking her head to rid herself of the image and focused her attention fully on the Sorting Hat, after a few more minutes of hustling and bustling, the Sorting finally began.

_**Author's Note ~ So, I have never actually tried to write a full blown Fanfiction before, let alone one about characters that aren't really known. But, I have always been curious about the Trio's children and this way at least there is room for interpretation. I hope you like my characterisation of Rose, as the majority of the story will be following her perspective. However there may be the odd Scorpius-centred chapter, or even Albus, you never know. **_

_**Please review, I have commitment issues and need encouragement! (:**_

_**Love, **_

_**Jordan. x**_


	2. A Proposition over Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: All characters, settings and basically everything else belong to J. K. Rowling. **_

Chapter Two

"He's so attractive…"

"His hair, he's had it cut I'm sure…"

"Her skirt must have been at least an inch under regulation!"

"They have SO done it…"

"It's so obvious."

"I don't know WHAT he sees in her…"

"I know! He's way too attractive for her!"

"They deserve each other if you ask me." Rose interrupted, getting more irritated with her dorm-mates the longer their conversation went on. They had been discussing Scorpius and Sylvia's "display" in the Great Hall during the feast. A feast it was… but Rose assumed that the two had rather missed the point considering the fact that they had eaten each other for the most part rather than the food provided.

"Lucky we didn't ask you, then, isn't it?" Amelia Fenwick replied, winner of the most annoying Gryffindor if ever there was one. Rose raised her eyebrows, scoffed, and then resumed examining her timetable, figuring out an effective study schedule to accompany it. "You're just jealous, Weasley." Rose sighed, and looked back up at Amelia, regretting ever speaking in the first place. "Is that so?" She asked, putting on the most bored and apathetic tone she could possibly manage with three words.

Her reply was met with the bitchiest glare she had ever seen before, certainly an achievement for a girl who had plastered on a fake smile for the majority of the last six years. "Uh-huh. Jealous because you know no boy, let alone Scorpius Malfoy, would touch you with a ten-foot wand." Amelia crossed her arms and exchanged a smug glance with her best friend, the most dim-witted girl in the year, Daniella Tuckett, who giggled at the comment.

"Of course, that's exactly what I was thinking. Honestly Amelia, I really have no idea why you dropped Divination; your mind-reading abilities are unbelievable." She gave the two girls a friendly smile, and batted her eyelids innocently. "Now, if you two could possibly keep your fan-girling to a bare minimum, however difficult that may be considering Scorpius' new haircut and the fact he may have grown a few extra centimetres over the summer, I'm going to bed." Amelia opened her mouth to reply but Rose violently closed the curtains to her four-poster bed before she got a chance. She sat in the middle of her bed and closed her eyes, literally feeling out of breath. _Why couldn't I have been a boy,_ she asked herself desperately; then she slumped down onto her mattress, giving way to sleep.

Rose woke early the next morning; she had a quick shower and got dressed into her robes, then hurried off to the Great Hall to have breakfast extra early as to avoid Amelia Fenwick for as long as possible. Luckily, Amelia hadn't chosen to take History of Magic at N. E. W. T level , so the task was going to prove easier than expected as that was Rose's first lesson of the day. When she arrived at the Great Hall she saw her brother sitting alone at the Gryffindor table and felt compelled to sit with him. "You're up early." He stated as she appeared beside him.

"I'm always up early. What about you? Isn't it a rule of yours to not roll out of bed until you are physically threatened?" Rose teased, grabbing a couple of slices of toast as she took a seat; her brother chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "What's up with you anyway...you can't have got detention already, we haven't even had any lessons yet." She continued, prodding her brother with her elbow.

"Just... start of year nerves..." He mumbled, practically burying himself in his porridge. Hugo had always been slightly nervous at the start of each year, it made Rose feel particularly guilty because he was constantly trying to compete with her, even if he never admitted it. "O. W. L.s this year and everything." Rose patted him on the back as she took another bite of toast, and punched her brother encouragingly on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Hugo! Honestly, they're really not as bad as you think..." She truthfully told him; he didn't look convinced.

"Okay...well... I have to go get my books..." He explained as he reluctantly stood up, "bye." With that he walked off sheepishly, trying to avoid her gaze; she sighed and resumed eating her breakfast.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our year's resident know-it-all..." The smooth, rich voice came from behind her; Rose rolled her eyes, braced herself, and then turned around to face the speaker. "Have you figured out a cure for those spots on your face yet?"

"Scorpius, what a pleasant surprise..." She replied slowly, faking a smile. "And no...Once again, they're "freckles"- look them up." Scorpius Malfoy chuckled and took a seat next to her; she instinctively shuffled in the opposite direction, giving him a confused yet irritated expression as if to say _"what the hell do you think you're doing sitting here?" _

"Actually...Weasley... there is a reason why I am here..." Rose raised her eyebrows inquisitively, and he continued. "I happen to know that we have potions together and considering you're top of the class and my grade last year was a little... lacklustre, I'm going to let you be my potions partner."

_He can't be serious. _Rose thought; then she noted that her eyebrows were probably going to escape her own forehead if she didn't stop raising them so much. "Er...well...however tempting that offer is Scorpius ...I must respectfully decline." She attempted an awkward smile, her pupils darting from side to side, then she stood and began to walk away; unfortunately he was persistent in his "offer" and followed her. "The truth is Weasley..." He began, tugging on her robe and pulling her backwards. "My father refuses to get me tickets to the Quidditch World Cup next year if I don't pass all my N. E. W. Ts and unfortunately... I'm no Ravenclaw when it comes to Potions."

"Maybe if you turned up to class once in a while, it might improve your chances." She retorted, narrowing her eyes and yanking the edge of her robe back out of his hand before storming off once again.

"Perhaps... but what would be the fun in that? C'mon Weasel-bee... just be my partner... you get to do all the work, like you would with anyone else anyway... I get a good grade at the end of it... it's a win-win for both of us." He was almost jogging to keep up with her, his voice still smooth and full of arrogance. Rose stopped suddenly; Malfoy almost fell over when he matched her movement.

"No, it isn't. There are some things in this world, Scorpius, that are not handed to you on a plate...whether you like it or not. There is nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, that would make me willingly agree to be your partner! Now...if you don't mind... _I _have a lesson to be going to." With that she stormed off, quicker than before, but there was no need as Scorpius simply glared after her, then reluctantly strode off in the opposite direction.

_**Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, I'll admit...but I think I prefer short and frequent chapters to long-winded and rare ones... So yes... What do you think of Scorpius? Realistic characterisation? I am enjoying Rose... a lot. Hope you liked!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Jordan. x**_


	3. A Friendly Face

_**Disclaimer: All characters, settings and basically everything else belong to J. K. Rowling. Enjoy.**_

Chapter Three

Rose rushed frantically to her History of Magic lesson, halting suddenly at the already closed door. She knew she was still on time, in fact due to the unpopularity of the class she expected the classroom itself to still be more than half-empty. Faltering a little, she took a deep breath, yanked open the door and walked confidently inside. Despite the many empty desks that were scattered around the room, Rose was not surprised to find Professor Binns already at what seemed the _middle _of a lecture. Rose suspected that Binns never really ceased teaching – he simply carried on with his constant, monotonous drone regardless of whether students were actually present at the time or not. Ignored by Binns, Rose stomped over to her desk, her footsteps echoing heavily around the dusty room. When she reached her seat, she violently slammed her books onto the table with as much force as she could manage and in doing so woke the desk's other inhabitant and most of the other students in the perimeter.

"Blimey Rose!" Exclaimed the boy next to her, his voice croaky from tiredness; the sentence half-muffled by an involuntary yawn. "What's up with you?" Although his expression was bored, Rose couldn't deny that there was genuine concern written over his face. The boy in question was Samuel Spinks, a fellow Gryffindor and a popular one at that, though - unusually - he was nice to almost everyone, which gained him a considerable amount of respect. He was a prefect, a chaser on Gryffindor's Quidditch team and the favourite of practically every teacher - with the exception of Rose of course. As Rose met his concerned gaze, her frown couldn't help but soften; shockingly she was quite fond of him, and that was a rarity for Rose: she wasn't about to snap at him and mess that up because of Scorpius "_arrogant-is-my-middle-name"_ Malfoy.

Nevertheless, Rose ignored Sam's question and her eyes locked upon a Quick-Quotes-Quill that was writing away in his notebook. "I believe that's against the rules." She whispered with a tone of disapproval, nodding towards the enchanted quill, half serious and half just mentioning it to change the subject. However, instead of acting guilty or embarrassed and attempting an excuse, Sam simply shrugged and flashed both a cheeky smile and his prefect badge in her direction. "What am I going to do?" He inquired casually, "Give myself detention?"

Rose began to laugh at his nonchalant attitude but stopped herself and grabbed his robes, bringing the badge closer to her face, her mouth opening in shock. "You're Head Boy!" She exclaimed, the 'O' of her mouth forming into a smile of disbelief. "You smarmy git, how'd you manage that?" She added, pushing him into his seat and shaking her head.

He shrugged once again and raised both his arms. "What can I say...? I was the perfect candidate." He winked at her, only to receive a light slap on his arm in return.

"Just because the badge says "Head", Samuel Spinks, doesn't mean you should let it go to yours!" Rose teased. "You won't fit through the portrait hole if it gets any bigger than it already is."

"That _would_ be embarrassing... her wide frame _is_ rather infamous... If my head couldn't fit through the Fat Lady, why, I would be a laughing stock! My authority as Head Boy would be drastically compromised... Thank you, Rose Weasley! I shall cease my arrogant ways at once!" He was doing a fantastic job keeping a straight face; Rose had to give him that.

"Oh shut up will you." She replied, somehow managing to sound serious and playful at the same time. Aiming her focus finally to the front of the classroom, Rose opened up "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot, her mind flashing to facts about the author and the stories her mother had told her; she skimmed the first few pages of the chapter to catch up. It didn't take that long considering the rate at which her professor spoke; Rose reckoned she could recite the entire alphabet backwards in the time it took for Binns to string out a sentence – being sure to annunciate every syllable and emphasise any word, date or name he deemed somewhat important. Meanwhile, Sam resumed his previous position: sprawled out over closed books while his enchanted quill recorded Binn's lecture for him. After a while the only sounds Rose could hear were Binns' depressing and dull voice, the scratching of quill on parchment and the gentle snoring emitting from the seat next to her. Rose shook her head and tutted every time she glanced over at Sam, but a small smile resided on her lips whenever she did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I honestly don't know why you take History of Magic." Rose stated simply as she and Sam vacated the classroom at the sound of the bell; he looked at her perplexed.

"What do you mean? I love History of Magic." He explained, apparently serious. Rose couldn't help but halt in the middle of the corridor only to laugh and stare back at him with avid curiosity. "You fall asleep in _every_ lesson, Sam!" She replied, speaking slowly as if he had forgotten or was seriously confused or something.

"I said I loved History of Magic – the subject. In no way whatsoever do I love those bloody awful lessons with Binns. To be honest, I sleep for my own safety: if I had to consciously attend one of those lessons, I would seriously consider using an Unforgivable Curse on myself." He started walking again, and Rose followed, mirroring his pace and suppressing the urge to laugh. "You see... I just study the books and the notes my quill makes in my own time. You should try it Rosie, hasn't failed me yet. How'd you think I got that Outstanding in my History of Magic OWL? Not through Binn's teaching, I can guarantee you that!"

"Okay, okay. You've made your point, but – no thanks. I can get an outstanding all on my own thank you! I don't need an easy way out; I've been doing just fine – better than fine in fact. Don't forget I also got an O in my OWL Samuel Spinks, 120% to be exact."

"How could I forget when you got one in _every _subject?" Rose laughed at his exasperated expression, as if he still couldn't believe such academic talent was possible in a witch of her age. When the two reached a crossroads in the corridor after more small talk and teasing, they stopped. "What do you have next?" Sam asked her, tugging his satchel full of books up a bit and placing both hands casually in his pockets.

"Potions..." She stated: disappointment clearly apparently in her tone. He grimaced and patted her on the back pityingly, suppressing a chuckle at her misfortune. Rose gave him one of her signature glares but then softened as she sighed, fixing her gaze in the direction of the descending staircase. "I should probably make my way down to the dungeons... What have you got next?" She asked instead, deliberately delaying.

He smiled smugly and stretched his body tall, almost on tiptoes. "I don't: free period."

"Bastard..." She whispered harshly, giggly as she cursed; Sam was one of the few people to know she used such language: it was definitely a trait she inherited from her father, if her mother heard her say anything of the sort she'd freak out. He shook his head and laughed at her, then he spun on his feet and started walking in the other direction up the stairs, glancing at her over his shoulder with a cheeky smile on his face. "Where are you off to so quickly?" Rose called after him.

"I promised I'd meet Amelia in the Common Room – later Rose!" He shouted back, quickly disappearing into a crowd of students. Her mood instantly deflated; she had no idea how someone as vile as Amelia Fenwick could have won over Samuel Spinks, there was no logic in it, absolutely none at all. She shook her head at the stupidity of the world and reluctantly descended the staircase towards the dungeons. She was anticipating another annoying and over-dramatic speech from Scorpius Malfoy about the benefits of having him as her potions partner. The only benefit, in Rose's opinion, was the perfect opportunity to poison him with a silencing draught of some sort – but however tempting that thought was, it still wasn't quite tempting enough.

**_My apologies for the lateness and shortness: I was very busy recently, but do not be afraid, this story is still very... much... alive. Excuse the Tom Riddle reference. ;) Hope you enjoy this – I rather like Sam. How about you guys? Reviews appreciated and encouraged ;) _**

**_Love, Jordan. xox_**


End file.
